This invention relates generally to the construction of electronics enclosures, and has to do particularly with the means utilized to support a stack of enclosures both interstitially and from underneath.
In prior constructions for stacked electronics enclosures, the interstitial supports and the mounting xe2x80x9cfeetxe2x80x9d under the bottom enclosure were of different designs, requiring two different designs to be conceived, manufactured and warehoused. It is generally conceded that a major breakthrough in design would be achieved if a single construction could be utilized for both the mounting feet and the interstitial stacking supports.
Accordingly, it is an object of one aspect of this invention to provide a single design which will fulfil all requirements for a foot mounting part and a stacking part.
More particularly, this invention provides a support unit comprising:
a) an outer panel adapted to lie substantially in a vertical plane when in use, the outer panel having a substantially straight, horizontal lower edge with two ends, and
b) an inner panel extending generally at right-angles to the outer panel and connected thereto along a portion of said edge which is adjacent one end of the edge; the inner panel having first means defining a first horizontal contact plane on the upper side of the inner panel, and having second means defining a second horizontal contact plane on the lower side of the inner panel, the two planes being substantially parallel,
whereby said support unit can be affixed to an item which has a bottom wall intended to be horizontal, such that said first means supports said bottom wall while said second means rests against a substantially horizontal supporting surface.